darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Grover and Aayla Secura
The children of Grover and Aayla Secure were not the children of the unidentified man in green firing turret and Aunt Jemima Butterworth. They were, however, the children of Grover and Aayla Secura in case you didn't guess. Two-hundred children and counting, they were all born in 19 BBY. Upon Darth Elmo's death, Grover left Sesame Street to pursue a life with Aayla. Unfortunately for us, they did it (giggity) way too often and before you knew it, the little critters were born. After the birth of the one-hundred and twenty-third child, the Emperor began to purge the children, leaving only ninety-three alive. However, the remaining children formed the uber-planet destruction team, the Mega Destruction Team, which of course made their father so darn proud. The children in order of birth #Grover Jr. #Aayla Jr. #Don #Ron #Bob #Jim #Goshin #Paul #Peter Pan #Goblin #Jax Pavan 20,394 #Ugly #Pretty #Stupid #Jack Einstein #User:Jack Nebulax #Mason #Pete #It #Whee! #Karen #Stumpy #Keanu #Number One #Number Six #Tiffany #Heather #Cody #Dylan #Dermot #Jordan #Taylor #Abbey #Brittany #Wesley #Rumer #Scout #Cassidy #Zoe #Chloe #Hunter #Kendall #Caitlin #Noah #Sascha #Morgan #Kyra #Ian #Lauren #Q-bert #Phil #Max Grover-Secura #J.J. #☃ (The child formerly known as Snowman) #Sheriff Lobo #John Boy #Mary Ellen #Jason #Erin #Ben #Jim-Bob #Elizabeth #J.R. # Marcia # Carol # Greg # Jan # Alice # Peter # Cindy # Mike # Bobby # Cousin Oliver # Dweezl # That Guy # Accident # Accident, Part Deux # Unimportant # Special II # Strange # Yo Mama # ? # 83 (they ran out of names at the time) # Cast Away # Len Kabasinski # Forgotten # Broken # Emo # Darth Squidward # Grover Sr. # Ugly # Sold for Advertising # Enos # william III # weirdo # weirdo II # slimy # stinky # dumbass # # Buttnugget # Teruzen # Thrawn # Darth Brian # Master Chief # That guy from Avatar # Papa Smurf # Papa John # Sam "Gordon" Graham # Gordon "Sam" Graham # That loser jedi who got killed by Darth Maul in Episode I # Wampa Claus # Wampa Claus the Second # Grover Jr's son (How does that work?) # Mr Potato Head # Salad Fingers # Mr Lova Lova # weirdo III # Jeremy Kyle # That Guy # Gordon Brown # Colonel Sanders # Darth Ronald McHitler # Jynx (the pokemon) # Eddie Eddingstein # Danger mouse # Adolph McCoon # Hubert Cumberdale # name here # Bigfoot (no, really) # Frank Stallone # Sylvester Stallone # The one that came out like a retarded fish # Leonard Simon Nimoy # Dennis Reynolds # Dee Reynolds # Wicket Wystri Warrick # The one who was eaten by Ronald McHitler before it was named # Riyo Chuchi. It's the only explanation. # Ron Burgundy # Arronax the Destroyer # The Blue Meanie # Dan Haggerty # Shoji Tabuchi # Orn Free Taa # The G-Man from Half-Life # Matthew Perry # TheLegend27 # Richard the Sex Weirdo # Warwick Davis # Albert Fish # Pablo Hidalgo # Grabda Weng # Magnus Category:Blue people Category:Ridiculous lists